Reencuentros
by Silentforce666
Summary: Marin está despierta, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien aparece junto a ella y le deja saber lo que siente.ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**Nota: **Esta historia está desarrollada en la primera noche que los Caballeros Dorados revivieron. La explicación de lo último se encuentra en el fanfic de mi autoría: "_El fuego de la vida"_. Gracias.

"**Reencuentros****". **

La noche en el Santuario se hacía presente con un leve frío, las voces ya no estaban presentes en el ambiente, ni en los pasillos de los edificios que componían el sagrado lugar. Sólo un alma estaba despierta entre el silencio que cubría las ruinas cerca del Coliseo. Estaba pensativa, feliz y triste, todo a la vez sin razón alguna, o al menos sin razón que ella comprendiera.

Pasos tenues interrumpieron sus pensamientos, obligándola a voltear sin siquiera colocarse la máscara que traía en las manos.

-Marín…- dijo una voz cálida.

-A-Aioria- respondió ella y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Ante tal suceso ella le dio la espalda para secar rápidamente aquel rastro de dolor y alegría que le provocaba ver de nuevo al Caballero de Leo con vida.

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama?, aún estás débil- dijo seriamente la Amazona aún de espaldas a él.

Aioria se acercó a Marín y se sentó junto a ella con dificultad, ya que traía apoyadores para caminar por su condición tan frágil.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Aioria.

-Nada, nada- respondió ella sin voltear la cabeza.

Aioria estiró su brazo izquierdo para tomar el mentón de Marín y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. Giró lentamente la cabeza de la Amazona y se encontró con un rostro descubierto, sin esa pieza de metal que cubría sus facciones; varios mechones de cabello caían por la cara de Marín siendo despeinados por el ligero viento de esa noche.

Marín olvidó por un momento aquella máscara que cubría su rostro la mayoría del tiempo y que cubría sus sentimientos, su alma y también su corazón. Se perdió en los ojos del Caballero pero el viento sobre sus mejillas le recordó lo vulnerable de su expresión. Tomó la máscara de nuevo y quiso ponérsela.

-No Marín, déjame ver tu rostro- pidió Aioria.

La Amazona dudó un momento, sin embargo no se negó y dejó que Aioria fuese el primero en ver su rostro, que contemplara todo lo que ella quería mostrarle.

-¿Por qué estás triste?- preguntó de nuevo con la voz calmada y clara.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, sólo tengo irritados los ojos- contestó ella.

-Mentira- insistió Aioria sonriente.

-Es la verdad- aseguró Marín.

La Amazona no dejaba que el Caballero notara su estado sensible, aún se comportaba con orgullo y firmeza ante él. Era la chica fuerte que Aioria recordaba y por eso era que estaba algo desconcertado de su actitud en ese momento.

-Vamos, tú no eres así, pareces una chica- dijo Aioria divertido.

-Idiota, soy una chica- contestó Marín un poco enfadada.

-¡He vivido engañado todo este tiempo! Jajaja- rió Aioria para alegrar a Marín.

-Que gracioso, te hubieras quedado en el Inframundo para que contaras chistes a los espectros- dijo Marín con expresión seria.

-¿Eso quieres?- preguntó Aioria un poco más serio.

-N-No, era una broma- contestó la Amazona.

Aioria no dijo nada y se levantó de su asiento y caminó unos cuantos pasos lejos de Marín.

-¿Aioria?- llamó confundida Marín.

El Caballero siguió sin responder y avanzó otro tramo, pero se tropezó con una roca que estaba delante de él y cayó bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Aioria!- gritó Marín asustada y corrió al lado del chico de Leo.

Parecía inconsciente en el suelo. Marín lo sacudió un poco para hacerlo reaccionar y temió que se hubiera lastimado.

-¡Aioria, Aioria!- le llamaba la chica.

-¿Te asusté verdad?- dijo de pronto el Caballero abriendo un ojo y mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

-¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!- le reprime Marín levantándose y cerrando los puños.

-Era una broma- dice Aioria repitiendo las palabras de la Amazona.

-Sí que eres tonto- le dice ella.

-Quizá, pero tú eres ingenua jajaja- rió de nuevo el Caballero.

-Creo que deberías regresar, tienes que descansar- dijo Marín.

-Aún no quiero regresar- dijo Aioria.

-Vamos, pareces un niño pequeño- reprimió la chica.

-Es la verdad, además…quiero disfrutar de la noche- dijo Aioria y miró hacia la luna en el oscuro cielo.

-Aioria…-

-Marín, quédate conmigo-

-Yo…-

El caballero se acercó a Marín y le dejó saber todo lo que sentía y no podía decir con palabras con un beso en medio de aquella cálida noche en el Santuario, bajo las estrellas y sobre la suave tierra.

-te amo Marín- le dijo al oído.

-Yo …también te amo Aioria, pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderte otra vez- dijo ella hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del Caballero.

-No será así, aún si vuelvo a morir, te seguiré amando. Más allá de la distancia, más allá de la muerte, más allá de este mundo… te seguiré amando-

**FIN. **

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola! Espero les haya gustado esta mini-historia de un capítulo sobre Aioria y Marín. Al fin renové mi historia con la que tardé siglos, pero me esforcé para que la disfruten. Eso es todo, sayonara!


End file.
